warnerbroscartoonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Tweety Bird
Tweety, also known as Tweety Pie and Tweety Bird, is a yellow canary in the Looney Tunes series. Tweety Bird appeared in 42 cartoons in the Golden Age. Origin First early prototype Second prototype Tweety made his first appearance in 1942 in a cartoon entitled A Tale Of Two Kitties, directed by Bob Clampett, but was not paired with Sylvester The Cat until five years later. The 1947 cartoon Tweetie Pie pitted them against each other for the first time. The cartoon, which won an Academy Award, was the start of many short cartoons to come. Design Tweety appears to be an innocent little bird. Although he seems naïve, he is clever enough to constantly outsmart Sylvester the cat. He is a yellow canary that has a somewhat large head. His temper was at first short, and was often angry. As his character progressed, he became more calmer. In A Tale Of Two Kitties, Tweety's speech is strange, as he mispronounces many words, such as "pussy cat" (which he says as "puddy tat"). Tweety's name was originally Orson, but this was soon changed, as his current name was already presented in his second cartoon, Birdy and the Beast(1944). Tweety had initially been portrayed simply as a (wild) birdling whose species had not yet been specified, and was shown to reside in an outdoor nest high in a tree. After those several portrayals, it was only till 1947 when he had his first domestic role and his first human interaction in Tweetie Pie, of which would become the most noted portrayal of the character (However even then, he would still be shown residing in an outdoor nest in later shorts). Tweety lives in a birdcage located in Granny's house. Granny is overprotective of Tweety and keeps Sylvester away from her prized bird. Rivalry Tweety and Sylvester are always after each other, much like Road Runner and Wile E. Coyote and Tom & Jerry. Sylvester is constantly trying to eat Tweety, and the yellow canary, in turn, is usually avoiding him with ease. Although Sylvester has laid hands on Tweety and got Tweety in his mouth on some occasions, most of the time he has never succeeded in eating the canary. On one cartoon skit, Sylvester succeeded in eating Tweety in a hospital where Sylvester, Tweety, and a bulldog were hospitalized and Granny was their nurse and once Granny found out that Sylvester ate Tweety, she did an x-ray on Sylvester and cut him open and got Tweety out. Most of the time, when Tweety is under the care of Granny, Sylvester cannot successfully outwit his opponent. Deep down Sylvester is jealous of Tweety because Granny gives him more attention. Outside of Looney Tunes Tweety has starred in several roles outside of Looney Tunes. He, along with several other Looney Tunes stars, has made appearances in Who Framed Roger Rabbit?, Space Jam and Looney Tunes: Back In Action. He also starred as the main protagonist in the 2000 direct-to-video film Tweety's High-Flying Adventure. He also appears as a "baby" version of himself in the television series Baby Looney Tunes. He's also in many Six Flags theme parks. Quotes * "I tawt I taw a puddy tat!" * "I did! I did taw a puddy tat!" * "Oh, hewwo, Puddy Tat. What you doin' up / down there?" * "Bad ol' puddy tat!" * "Uh oh, wecked the puddy tat. You know, I wose more puddy tats that way." ~''Bad Ol' Putty Tat'' * (singing) "I'm a tweet wittow biwd in a diwded tage; Tweety'th my name but I don't know my age. I don't have to wuwy and dat is dat; I'm tafe in hewe fwom dat ol' putty tat." * "Well, whaddya know? I got an admiwer!" * "You cwushed my wittle head!" * "My poor, wittle cwanium." * "I wonder what that puddy tat up to now?" * "Now, how do you suppose I dot my wittle self in such a pwedicament?" ~''Bad Ol' Putty Tat'' * "Uh-oh, that Puddy Tat after me adain. He mad at me. I will have to fwee for my widdle wife!" ~''Bad Ol' Putty Tat'' * "That ol' puddy tat never donna find me in here." ~''Bad Ol' Putty Tat'' * "You bad ol' puddy tat! maniacally." * "You can't catch me!" Voice-Actors *Mel Blanc: 1942 - 1989 *Jeff Bergman: Tiny Toon Adventures, The Looney Tunes Show, Looney Tunes: Rabbits Run '' *Bob Bergen: ''Carrotblanca, Space Jam, Bah, Humduck! A Looney Tunes Christmas, Looney Tunes: Back In Action: The Video Game *Joe Alaskey: The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries, Tweety's High-Flying Adventure, Looney Tunes: Reality Check, Taz: Wanted, Bugs Bunny & Taz: Time-Busters *Eric Goldberg: Looney Tunes: Back In Action *Billy West: Museum Scream *Samuel Vincent: Baby Looney Tunes *Greg Burson: Animaniacs *Tom Kenny: Looney Tunes: Stranger Than Fiction *Kevin Shinick: Mad Category:Characters